recueil d'OS
by littlexhily
Summary: une série d'OS en tout genre écris durant les nuits du Fof
1. Sommaire

_**Septième nuit du Fof**_

Ballai

Citrouille

Esprit

Peur

Rouge

_**Douzième nuit du Fof**_

Cochon

Fer

Banane

_**Treizième nuit du Fof**_


	2. Ballai

_**Ballai**_

Harry avait eu son premier ballai à quatre ans lorsque sa tante lui ordonna de nettoyer la maison. Il avait très vite compris le fonctionnement de cet objet étrange, au début il avait eu du mal à le manier, à quatre an un balai c'est très grand et très lourd. Mais plus Harry grandit et plus il aimait le ballai, c'était un petit moment de détente. Avant de devoir faire la cuisine, la vaisselle ou les poussières, il attrapait le ballai et fessait toute la maison.

Lorsque Harry entra à Poudlard il apprit à se servir d'un ballai. Lors de son premier cours il s'était demandé si ce serait aussi agréable de voler sur un ballai que ça l'était de voler dans ses pensées en passant le ballai. En enfourchant le ballai, le manche en bois dans les mains, il comprit que ce serait encore mieux. Il découvrit que sur un ballai il pouvait encore mieux s'échapper à la réalité, qu'il pouvait sentir son âme vibrer dans le manche, qu'il pouvait aller n'importe où avec ce morceau de bois dans les mains.

Lorsque Harry joua son premier match de quidditch il fut fière pour la première fois de sa vie, fière d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or mais surtout fière de ressembler à son père.

Lorsqu'il assista à la coupe du monde de quidditch Harry compris qu'il n'avait encore rien vu de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un ballai et se promit d'apprendre le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la salle sur demande en feu, il compris que les ballais dirigeaient son destin. Et lorsqu'il attrapa Draco sans même réfléchir, lorsqu'il senti son torse collé à son dos, Harry compris que ce ballai venait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur qui il était et sur ses sentiments.

Lorsque quelques années après la guerre Harry embrassa son amant durant leur parti de quidditch il ne se doutait pas que son destin allait encore une fois changer sur un ballai.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy mit fin à leur baisé en lui soufflant de bien vouloir l'épouser Harry était aux anges.


	3. Citrouille

_**Citrouille**_

Poudlard est un endroit fabuleux. Vraiment fabuleux. Les cours sont intéressants, agréables et très instructifs. Les maisons sont géniales, on est réuni entre amis puisqu'on a tous de nombreux points communs, les conflits entre les maisons sont constructifs, en plus ça nous permet de décompresser entre deux cours. Sincèrement Poudlard est l'endroit le plus exceptionnel qu'il existe mais il y a un énorme problème. Un défaut sans nom. Une chose horrible qui ne devrait pas exister. Poudlard est fan de citrouilles. Il y a d'abord le jus de citrouille qu'ils nous servent matin, midi et soir. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à boire, c'est jus de citrouille ou meurt déshydraté. Enfin non on a quand même la chance d'avoir du café le matin mais quand on aime pas le café...Au début c'est toujours agréable à boire, le liquide un peu acide qui coule le long de la gorge donne une douce sensation de picotement qui parcours chaque pore de la bouche, mais au bout de quelques années on finit par être écœuré. Encore s'il n'y avait que le jus de citrouille ce serait supportable mais il y a aussi le potage de citrouille une fois par semaine et surtout, surtout LA journée . Vous savez la journée internationale de la citrouille. Mais si! Cette stupide fête qu'est Halloween! C'est déjà très citrouille en temps normal mais quand on est à Poudlard c'est bien pire. Imaginez un château remplie de citrouilles évidées transformé en lampions, des patacitrouilles à tous les angles des couloirs et une journée où il n'y a rien d'autre à manger que de la citrouille. Matin, midi et soir, aucun répit. Citrouille, citrouille, citrouille! Ce jour là est particulièrement horrible pour moi qui hais tout ce qui ce rapproche de près ou de loin à la citrouille et cette année risque d'être encore pire puisque mes amis n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me déguiser en citrouille pour le bal costumé, ça ira tellement bien avec tes cheveux Ron qu'ils m'ont dit. Je vais les tuer.


	4. Esprit

_**Esprit**_

Il y a certaines vérités qui font mal, des vérités que l'on préfère ignorer, des vérités qu'on ne veut pas savoir. Moi ma vérité m'est crachée au visage chaque jour, par les autres, par moi aussi. Ma vérité est horrible, tellement...éternelle. Je suis un fantôme, un spectre, un esprit comme ils disent en espérant ne pas me blesser. Je suis juste une lâche qui n'a pas voulu mourir, qui n'a pas accepter de disparaître lorsque c'était mon heure. Je suis un esprit, un esprit qui jalouse tout ces jeunes gens heureux qui ont la chance de vivre, de grandir, d'évoluer, d'aimer. Je suis un esprit qui pleurs, qui regrette son choix. J'aurais mieux fait de disparaître lorsqu'il était encore temps, je n'aurais pas eu à supporter cette vie ou plutôt cette mort. On m'appelle Mimi Geignarde, pour vous dire à quel point on a de l'estime pour moi. Je suis Mimi, une pauvre fille qui est morte en pleurant dans des toilettes, je veux bien que c'est pitoyable mais de là à m'affubler d'un tel nom! Geignarde! Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ces gamins! S'ils avaient été à ma place eux aussi auraient pleurer! C'est tellement drôle de ce moquer de Mimi de toute façon elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que de pleurer puisqu'elle est morte! Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà pensé à ce que ça peut être dure d'être un esprit? Être morte mais toujours présente, toujours là malgré tout, toujours là à voir les autres s'en aller. J'ai vu mourir mes parents, j'ai même assisté à leur enterrement. Et j'ai pleuré, et j'ai eu si mal de savoir que je ne les reverrais plus jamais. On a beau être mort, nous les esprits ça ne nous empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous attacher aux gens puis de souffrir quand on les voit mourir. Juste pour ça j'aurais dû accepter de mourir totalement. Même quand je ne connais pas la personne qui meurt je suis triste, j'ai mal, c'est comme si je mourrais une nouvelle fois à chaque fois. Le seul bon côté quand on est un esprit c'est qu'on peut embêter les élèves, les traverser pour les entendre crier. Et on peut aussi les espionner, leur parler, les aider et souhaiter que tout ce passe bien pour eux comme j'espère que tout ce passera bien pour toi, Draco.


	5. Peur

_**Peur**_

La peur était l'un des qualificatifs qui étaient les plus utilisé pour parler de notre maison. Les serpentards sont des peureux, tout le monde le dis, ça n'est pas nouveau. La peur c'est pourtant pas spécifique aux serpantards, tout le monde à peur. Potter a peur des détraqueurs, Weasley a peur des araignées, Digory a peur d'être largué par Chang...Alors pourquoi est-ce que seul les serpentards on peur. Ouvertement peur je veux dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que chez les serpentards que l'on voit les mains trembler, les dos frissonner? Pourquoi est-ce que seul les serpentards restent figer de peur devant les situations qu'ils fuient le plus? Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble autant ce soir? Pourquoi est-ce que ton regard m'intimide tant? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pars pas en courant comme j'en ai tant envie? Je sais bien que c'est stupide, que ce n'est pas un drame si ça ne se passe pas comme je le voudrais, mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction. Je ne suis pas un griffondor, je n'aurais jamais pu, je suis bien trop inexpressif, asocial même si j'en crois mes amis. Je ne suis donc pas courageux, pourtant pour lui je suis passé au dessus de mes peurs, je passe au dessus de mes peurs et j'attends. J'attends qu'il réagisse, j'attends qu'il dise quelque chose, j'attends mais toujours rien. Lui non plus n'est pas un griffondors, lui non plus n'est pas courageux, je suppose qu'il est aussi effrayé que je le suis ou alors il cherche ses mots. Les mots qui confirmeront mes peurs.

''Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoique se soit.''

''écoute Théo...''

''Non toi écoute, je te l'ai dis je t'aime. Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger de quoique se soit''

''Je ne me sens pas obliger c'est juste que...j'ai peur de t'aimer''

''Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre Blaise?''

''Je t'aime mais je veux qu'on prenne notre temps''


	6. Rouge

_**Rouge**_

Que l'on m'insulte passe encore. Que l'on me ridiculise passe encore. Que l'on m'ignore passe encore. Mais lorsqu'on s'en prend à ma meilleur amie alors là je vois rouge! De quel droit ces abrutis se permettent de l'humilier ainsi?

Ces parents sont moldus, ça n'en fait pas une fille inférieur aux filles de sang pure, bien au contraire. Elle est exceptionnelle, aussi à l'aise avec le monde moldu qu'avec le monde sorcier. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait un jour vu une fille avec tant de capacité, aussi bien intellectuelle que sociale. Lily est tellement sympathique, toujours prête à aider n'importe qui, c'est une fille qui va spontanément vers les gens. C'est un peu comme ça qu'on s'est lié d'amitié, parce qu'elle est venu vers moi alors que j'étais tout seul dans mon petit quartier moldu. Lorsqu'elle est venu me parler j'étais rouge de gène et puis avec l'habitude ça avait passé. Enfin passé...sauf lorsqu'elle parle de lui, ces moments là je suis tellement gêné que je fais concurrence aux tomates.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je suis dans une rage sans nom à l'heure actuelle. Je vais leur monter ce qu'il en est de se moquer d'elle, je vais leur montrer que ce n'est pas une honte de préférer étudier plutôt que de se baigner dans le lac. Je vais leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas insulter ma Lily de grosse. Oui parce qu'ils ont osé dire qu'elle est grosse! Juste parce qu'elle ne veux pas se mettre en maillot de bain devant eux!

''Tu vas me le payer Potter!''

''Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Snivelus?''

''Tu as insulté Lily!''

''Mon pauvre tu apprendra qu'on rigolait, aucun de nous n'était sérieux. »

''Et puis Snivelus, ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de Lily que tu dois jouer les princes charmants''

''Mais de quoi tu te mêle Black! Je m'occuperais de vous autre après. Potter tu apprendra mon pauvre qu'il n'y a rien de drôle de traiter une fille de grosse, surtout quand c'est une fille aussi exceptionnelle que Lily''

''Si elle est si exceptionnelle qu'attend-tu pour lui déclaré ta flamme?''

Je me jette sur lui et commence à le frapper, je veux qu'il saigne, je veux voir son sang couler, je veux voir cette substance rouge couler jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Je ne veux quand même pas le tuer, Lily m'en voudrait pour le restant de mes jours.

''Sev' arrête! Sev' laisse-le, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te salisses les mains!''

''Mais Lily!''

''Il n'y a pas de mais! Moi aussi je suis rouge de colère mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais les frapper!''

''Lily!''

''Sev' viens, j'ai un tas de choses à te dire''

Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas mais je me lève, je m'essuie les mains sur la chemise de Black, y laissant deux grandes traces rouges.


	7. Cochon

_**Cochon**_

Il y avait deux chose que Ron détestait, la première était les araignées, la seconde les reproches de Hermione. Enfin en général il s'en sortait plutôt bien, quelques remarques sur son manque évident de travail et de sérieux en classe, quelques cris parce qu'il passait plus de temps à jouer aux échecs et au quidditch qu'à faire ses devoir, des heures d'ignorances parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de faire perdre des points à Griffondor alors qu'il était préfet...rien de bien méchant en soit. Mais depuis quelques temps elle n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher de manger comme un cochon. D'abord qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait si les cochons mangeaient comme lui et ensuite ça faisait des années qu'il mangeait ainsi sans que rien ne lui soit reproché alors pourquoi se serait soudainement différent? Enfin il disait ça mais il comprenait parfaitement se qui tracassait la jeune fille. Lui avait la chance de ne pas vraiment devoir passer par là alors qu'elle...

La vérité était que Hermione stressait, elle angoissait même, elle était carrément morte de peur. Et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui reprocher de manger comme un cochon pour tromper le temps. Comme si ça allait avancé l'heure fatidique où elle allait enfin le présenter à ses parents. Elle aurait pu lui reprocher des tas de choses, son mauvais goût en matière de vêtement, sa maladresse, le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas commencé le devoir de potion donner par le professeur Snape deux semaines plus tôt mais non. Non, elle, elle avait décidé que le problème majeur était sa façon de manger. Bon c'était vrai qu'ils allaient diner et que, de ce fait, ils allaient forcément découvrir cette facette de sa personne mais ce n'était pas si grave, si? Peut être que pour une fois, elle avait raison. Mais vraiment raison. Pas raison comme quand elle a la bonne réponse, raison comme quand quelqu'un sait quelque chose de primordial. Il allait se ridiculiser, se faire totalement catégorisé comme quelqu'un sans éducation. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Hermione était dans cet état. Et ce qu'il détestait encore plus que les araignées, plus que les reproche, c'était de voir sa douce dans un pareil état.

''Hermione, s'il te plais, arrêtes de t'angoisser. Ça va bien se passer, c'est pas comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu ou comme si je ne savais pas me tenir. Je suis juste pas capable de manger proprement.''

''Tu as sans doute raison''


	8. Fer

_**Fer**_

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?''

''On dirait...un truc rectangle''

''Non? Sérieux! Je n'aurais jamais deviné si tu ne me l'avais pas dis Draco''

''Au moins je ne pose pas de questions auxquelles je sais que je n'aurais pas de réponse''

''Peut être mais ça nous avance pas, c'est quoi?''

''Blaise, tu vois bien que c'est...un truc rectangle en métal''

''Pourquoi est-ce que Potter aurait un bout de ferraille dans son sac?''

''Bien j'en sais rien, il a peut être pas les moyens de s'acheter une règle''

''Mais c'est trop petit pour servir de règle''

''Et en plus c'est pas agréable au touché''

''C'est un bout de fer, ça peut pas être agréable ça sert à rien''

''Ça doit bien servir a quelque chose sinon il ne l'aurait pas eu dans son sac''

''C'est un morceau d'une nouvelle arme secrète!''

''C'est un bout de fer. Peut être qu'il compte s'en servir pour construire sa futur maison''

''Ce serait une hache miniature?''

''Ou une scie?''

''Malfoy, rends moi ma lime à ongle''

''Ta quoi!''

''Ma lime à ongle, aller dépêches''

''Mais tu peux pas avoir de lime à ongle!''

''Et pourquoi ça?''

''Parce ce que c'est pour les filles!''

''N'importe quoi, aller rends''

''Mais tu peux pas être aussi...efféminé que ça! C'est trop...''

''Bon Malfoy, si je te dis que je suis gay tu me la rends ma lime à ongle?''

''Tu es...tu te fous de moi!''

''Non. Maintenant rends''

''Euh...ok?''

''Dis Blaise, tu savais que Potter est gay?''

''…''

''Blaise?''

''Je te parle plus.''

''Pourquoi?''

''Parce que si les gay ont des limes à ongles alors tu savais se que c'était et tu t'es foutu de moi''

''Non mais moi j'ai jamais eu de lime à ongle!''

''Vas faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre''

''Rha mais Blaise, c'était trop tentant''

''M'en fous je te fais la gueule''


	9. Banane

_**Banane**_

Les filles de serpentard étaient toutes très ouvertes d'esprits. Elles acceptaient absolument toutes les remarques plus ou moins subtiles que leur adressaient les garçons. Elles allaient même jusqu'à s'amuser à entrer dans leurs jeu et faire elles aussi des allusions salaces de temps en temps. Non vraiment les filles de serpentard n'avaient aucun problème avec la sexualité. Il leur arrivait parfois de se dire qu'être dans une autre maison serait bien plus agréable mais dans le fond elles aimaient bien cette atmosphère détendue et sans tabou. Elles se sentaient parfois un peu en décalage avec les filles des autres maisons, toutes tellement effarouchées à la simple présence d'un garçon. Elles, elles se faisaient traitées de filles faciles par les trois maisons adversaires mais qu'importait, elles savaient démêler le vrai du faux. Mais malgré toute l'assurance qu'elles affichaient devant leurs homologues masculins, il y avait bien une chose qui gênait les filles par dessus tout. Elles avaient d'ailleurs instauré une règle implicite pour réglé le problème: ne jamais manger de banane. Parce que les filles de serpentard avaient beau être ouvertes d'esprit les garçons eux n'étaient que des obsédés. Si bien qu'aucun ne mangeait jamais de banane. Sauf ce jour là. Pour une raison encore inconnue de tous, le prince des serpentard en personne se saisit d'un de ses maudits fruits. Il la pela délicatement et la mangea sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui. Il se délecta de cette banane qui semblait l'attendre depuis des années déjà, ce fruit défendu qu'il pouvait enfin savourer. Pour une raison tout à fait inexpliqué, les filles rougissaient. Et pour une raison encore plus inexpliqué Potter se leva, se dirigea vers Draco et lui remis un petit pendentif. La seule chose qu'elles purent entendre fut un ''j'étais certain que tu ne serais pas cap'' murmurer par Potter.


	10. Dragon

**Dragon**

Charlie Weasley aimait sa famille. Vraiment c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, sa famille. Ses amis aussi comptaient énormément. C'est pourquoi il était particulièrement mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce qu'il allait faire. C'était horrible. C'était tellement contraire à tout ce qu'il aimait faire. C'était juste un véritable déchirement de devoir faire ça. Mais avant sa famille, avant ses amis, avant tout ce qui compte pour lui, il y a ça. Ça, sa passion. C'est quelque chose qui le dévore. Une passion fascinante. La seule chose qu'il veuille faire en faite. Charlie du haut de ses dix sept ans allait devoir argumenter de longues heures pour que sa mère accepte l'idée même de voir son garçon partir vivre si loin d'elle pour étudier les dragons. Le problème était d'ailleurs bien là, il ne savait toujours pas comment l'annoncer à sa mère. Et il partait dans une semaine. Il était vraiment très mal. Sa mère ne se laisserait jamais convaincre en si peu de temps. A force de toujours repoussé à plus tard cet affrontement il en était venu à ce laisser surprendre par l'approche de la date fatidique du départ. Maintenant il n'avait plus vraiment le choix s'il ne voulait pas partir en étant fâché avec sa mère.

-_Maman, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire_, annonça-t-il sur le ton de quelqu'un avouant un drame.

-_Je t'écoute mon poussin_, dit-elle vraiment soucieuse, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

-_Écoutes, j'ai dix sept ans, je suis grand et il faut que je pense à mon avenir._

-_Jusque là je te suis,_ dit-elle incertaine.

-_Alors voilà...comment dire..._, dit-il vraiment mal à l'aise.

-_Avec des mots ce serait bien, dépêches toi je dois encore préparer le repas._

_-Bon alors voilà. Maman je pars en Roumanie dans une semaine pour poursuivre mes études. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir aussi loin? Tu n'es pas bien ici?_

_-Ça n'a rien à voir! Je pars étudier les dragons, il n'y en a pas en Grande-Bretagne et tu le sais très bien!_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux étudier les dragons? Il y a des tas d'autres matières intéressantes auxquelles tu as eu d'excellents résultats._

_-Parce que j'ai toujours aimé les soins aux créatures magiques!_

_-Et bien étudie les gnomes ou les trolls ou les fées! N'importe quelle créature présente sur le sol anglais!_

_-Mais je me moque de ces créatures! J'aime les dragons! Ça fait des années que j'apprends tout ce que je trouve sur eux, faire des études sur les dragons c'est l'aboutissement de toutes ces recherches que j'ai faites sur eux. Et mon prof m'a dis que je serais très doué. _Argumenta-t-il.

_-Ton prof peut te dire ce qu'il veut mais je t'interdis de partir en Roumanie! _Hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

_-Je m'en moque! Je partirai que tu le veuilles ou non!_

_-Si tu pars ce n'est même plus la peine de revenir ici!_

_-Et bien si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse faire le métier qui me plais et ben tant pis. Désolé mais mon avenir est plus important que ton désir de tout contrôler!_

_-Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu dis?_

_-Parfaitement, oui!_

La semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable, la tension entre Charlie et Molly ne diminua pas malgré toutes les requêtes de Arthur. Le jour du départ arriva enfin.

_-Molly, si tu le laisses partir sans t'être réconcilier avec lui tu vas t'en vouloir pour le reste de ta vie, _essaya de la raisonner Arthur.

_-Je m'en moque! Il n'avait qu'à pas partir à l'autre bout du monde!_

_-Molly!_

_-Bon papa, maman il est l'heure de se dire en revoir mon portoloin ne va pas tarder._

_-A bientôt mon grand, amuses toi bien avec tes dragons._

_-Je rentre pour les fêtes de toute façon et je vous écrirai souvent._

_-Si tu es pas bien là bas tu reviens à la maison ,d'accord?_ Demanda Molly.

_-Bien sûr maman, au revoir, à bientôt!_

Le portoloin s'illumina, Charlie se sentit tiré par le nombril disparaissant ainsi à la vue de ses parents.

_-Il va me manquer, _se désola Molly.

_-Mais il va s'amuser là-bas, puis il va étudier les dragons!_

_-Je commence à vraiment les détester ses maudits drangons!_

_-Allez chérie rentrons. _


	11. Bromance

_**Bromance**_

Ils étaient vraiment beaux. Ils étaient tous les deux souriants, se lançant parfois des regards complices. Comme à peu près chaque jours depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, James et Sirius se chamaillaient. Sirius passa sa main autour du cou de James, l'approchant un peu plus de lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. James rougit violemment, certainement dû aux propos de Sirius. C'était la principale qualité de Sirius: savoir mettre les gens à l'aise aussi bien que mal à l'aise. Et en se qui concernait James, il aimait particulièrement le mettre mal à l'aise. Comme s'il aimait, comme s'il se délectait de la rougeur des joues de son meilleur ami. Des rumeurs disaient qu'ils étaient proches. Si proche qu'il leur arrivait parfois de passer la nuit dans le même lit. En toute amitié bien sûr. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait mais elle était persuadé qu'il y avait plus entre eux. Ils étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Toujours à attendre l'avis de l'autre avant de prendre une décision. Toujours à s'attendre pour les repas. Ils prenaient leur douche ensemble après l'entrainement de quidditch. Ils voulaient prendre un appartement en colocation après Poudlard. Ils n'étaient souriant que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Aucun d'eux n'avait de copine même si James ne cessait de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'immiscer entre eux, et surtout pas de servir de couverture à James parce qu'il n'assumait pas son homosexualité. De toute façon elle savait qu'elle avait raison même si ses amies lui disaient le contraire. Et elle allait le leur prouver. Alors qu'elle se décidait à les approcher, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient changé de position. Maintenant Sirius enlaçait James, ses mains se croisaient sur son ventre le maintenant amoureusement contre son torse. Plus sûre d'elle que jamais, Lily décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

-_James, Sirius. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai une question à vous poser._

_-On t'écoute._ Affirma Sirius.

_-Lily arrêtes, tu vas être ridicule._ Intervint Alice.

_-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Alice. Bon alors est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?_

_-Pardon? _S'étonna Sirius

_-Je crois que je n'ai pas compris ta question. _Déclara James, perdu.

_-Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?_ S'entêta Lily

_-Non!_

_-Mais où as-tu trouvé une idée pareil?_ Questionna Sirius

_-Mais c'est obligé! Regardez votre position par exemple, il n'y a rien de plus significatif!_

_-Il m'empêche de partir rejoindre Mc Gonagall pour mon heure de colle dans l'unique but de me voir encore plus collé._ Protesta James

_-Comment pouvez-vous vivre dans un pareil déni?_

_-Comment toi tu peux vivre dans un monde aussi imaginaire. _

_-Mais..._

_-Lily, James et moi on est juste meilleurs amis!_

_-Mais j'ai pas pu tout imaginer!_

_-Si! _S'écrièrent-ils en même temps

Les deux meilleurs amis s'éloignèrent en jetant un drôle de regard à Lily.

_-Je ne comprend pas, j'étais pourtant certaine!_

_-Je te l'avais dis!_


	12. Cruche

_**Cruche**_

Il y a des choses qui ne se démodent pas. Des choses comme insulter les plus faibles, rabaisser les gens portant des lunettes, se moquer des pauvres ados victimes d'acné. Et des choses qui sont très vite dépassées. Alors quand on est un fantôme c'est encore pire. Mimi a vite pris l'habitude que même dans la mort on se moque de ses lunettes, de ses boutons et du fait qu'elle pleure souvent. Bon d'accord trop souvent. Et elle a vite compris qu'à chaque génération de jeunes sorciers elle aurait droit à de nouvelles remarques toutes plus désagréable les unes que les autres. Les premiers avaient critiqué ses lunettes, trop imposantes et vieillottes à leur goût. Puis ils s'étaient moqué de ses vêtements, puis à sa coupe de cheveux. Certains s'étaient même mis à se moquer du fait qu'elle vivait dans les toilettes. Elle pensait qu'elle avait tout vu, tout entendu, que plus rien ne la surprendrait. Mais ça c'était avant. Aujourd'hui c'était joué la pire scène de sa vie. Alors qu'elle se promenait en dehors de ses toilettes comme elle avait récemment décidé de le faire, elle croisa une jeune fille. Très jolie bien sûr. Le genre qui n'hésite pas à ce moquer de Mimi. Et évidement ça n'avait pas manqué.

_-Alors Mimi Geignarde_, avait-elle dit, _toujours aussi grotesquement vêtu?_

Mimi c'était contenté de la regardé et lui avait fait remarqué que ça faisait plus de cinquante ans qu'on le lui disait.

_-Tu te rends compte à quel point ton existence était pitoyable et à quel point ta mort l'est encore_ _plus?_ Avait-elle craché, vexé.

Un simple passage au travers de cette fille aurait pu suffire mais Mimi voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse passer ça .

_-Tu te crois intelligente, lui avait dit mimi, mais tu n'es qu'une pauvre cruche._

_-Pauvre cruche? Mais d'où tu sors cette insulte? C'est tellement démodé! Plus personne ne dis ça de nos jours. Mets-toi à la page! Ça te permettrait peut-être d'être un tout petit peu moins ridicule._

Plus que tout, cela vexa Mimi. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte que ce n'était plus utilisé? Elle faisait pourtant tous les efforts du monde pour éviter d'être encore plus démodé qu'elle ne l'était déjà et c'est finalement avec son insulte préféré qu'elle s'était ridiculisé.


	13. Conviction

**Conviction**

-Je sais que c'est vous !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes encore Snivelus ? On a rien fait !

-Je le sais c'est pas la peine de nier, vous êtes les uniques responsables !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé avoir fait ?

-Ne jouez pas les innocents !

-Bon Sirius on te laisse te débrouiller, hein ! Nous on va manger...

-Ouais c'est ça abandonnez moi ! Bandes de lâches !

-Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir après tout ce sont des griffondors

-Vas droit au but Snape, que me reproches-tu ?

-Pas qu'à toi Black ! Tous les quatre ! Je sais que c'est vous qui avez lancé cette rumeur à mon propos !

-Une rumeur ? Tu veux dire cette histoire selon laquelle tu aurais été surpris dans une situation compromettante avec un autre mec ?

-Précisément oui !

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! Ni mes amis !

-Et je suis censé te croire ?

-Crois ce que tu veux !

-Tu avoues donc ?

-Mais réfléchis deux petites minutes Snape ! A quoi ça me servirait de lancé une telle rumeur sur toi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ? Peut être que ton but est de me faire passer pour un pervers dépraver et attirer quelques homo refoulé à moi

-Il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit qui puisse compromettre notre relation, cette rumeur m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose ! Maintenant des tas de gens vont surveiller tes fréquentations et je risque d'avoir du mal à pouvoir te rejoindre sans me faire remarquer...

-Tu parles ! On a aucune relation !

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je couche avec toi juste pour le plaisir ? T'as pas encore compris que je t'aime ?

-Dis pas de conneries !

-Toi et tes convictions ! Tu veux jamais admettre que tu peux avoir tords ! Le fait est pourtant là : je t'aime et je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette maudite rumeur !

-Et comment je peux savoir que tu dis la vérité ?

-Comme ça

Sirius attrapa Severus par la taille et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'il peut, faisant ainsi comprendre à son cher et tendre qu'il était très sérieux.

-Ok et pour la rumeur ?

-Ça tu peux que me faire confiance, j'ai pas de preuve à te donner.

-On va dire que ça me suffi pour cette fois.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amoureux se rendirent dans la grande salle sans même faire attention aux gens autour d'eux, révélant à tous leur relation.


	14. Colère

**Colère**

« Ça va, Mione ? »

« Très bien. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu es bizarre »

« Je ne suis pas bizarre, Ronald ! J'apprends et à cause de toi je perds du temps »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

« A part me dérangé ? Rien du tout »

« Mione... »

« Il n'y a rien ! »

« Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ? »

« Pourquoi je suis en colère contre toi ? Mais je n'étais absolument pas en colère contre toi avant que tu n'arrives et que tu me prennes la tête pour rien ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Non bien sûr ! Tu ne fais jamais rien de toute façon ! »

« ...Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Tu m'énerves Ron ! Fiches moi la paix j'ai du travail ! »

« ... »

« Ne restes pas ici ! »

« ...Rassures-moi tu ne fais pas la gueule parce que j'ai oublié l'anniversaire de nos 23 mois ensemble ? »

« ...Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas aussi superficiel que tu sembles le penser ! »

« Je n'ai pas fais exprès ! »

« Tu as oublié! »

« Mais parce que je ne vois pas le temps passer depuis que je suis avec toi ! Je ne compte pas les jours passé en ta compagnie parce que j'ose espérer qu'il n'y a pas une date à laquelle notre histoire doit se terminer ! Je vais pas m'amuser à fêter chaque mois le jour de notre mise en couple jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, si ? »

« Oh, Ron... »

« Je t'aime Mione »

« Je t'aime aussi »


	15. Lapsus

**Lapsus**

Les affrontements Potter-Malfoy étaient routinier à Poudlard, pas un jours ne passait sans que l'un des deux ne provoque l'autre. Généralement un simple regard, une simple parole ou même un simple geste suffisait à déclencher les hostilités. Il était donc impensable qu'aujourd'hui échappe à la règle, c'est pourquoi quand Potter passa devant Malfoy tout le monde retint son souffle. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, Malfoy s'étend mis sur son chemin. Le regard fixé sur l'autre, il semblait qu'un souffle suffirait à les faire exploser. Finalement Harry se décida à engager la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ? »

« Rien »

« Alors pourquoi tu me barres le chemin ? »

« Parce que ta présence me manque. »

« Pardon ? »

Harry fixait Malfoy, semblant vouloir lui faire passer un message. En effet les yeux rond ne laissaient pas place à l'imagination sur ce que Potter voulait que Draco comprenne, et personne en dehors de lui n'avait omis ses mots. 

« Ne te fais pas d'idées Potter, c'est juste que depuis que je suis à Poudlard il y a toujours eu un balafré à lunette dans les parages. Alors forcément quand je ne te vois pas pendant autant de temps, toute une matinée un record, je ne peux que le remarquer. Et ne pas avoir la vue totalement irrité par ta présence ça manque. »

« Ta voix en tout cas ne m'a pas manqué, Malfoy »

« Je suis sûr que tu as enregistré ma voix pour l'entendre dès que tu es en manque »

« J'ai même un de tes caleçons pour quand ton odeur me manque...Non mais sérieusement Malfoy arrêtes de rêver. »

« Je cauchemarde plutôt »

« Vas te faire voir Malfoy ! »

« De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ! »

Les choses allaient maintenant s'accélérer. Malfoy se jeta sur Harry, la bagarre venant d'éclater ne risquait pas de se calmer. En tout cas pas avant qu'un professeur n'arrive pour les séparer. Ce fut finalement le professeur Mc Gonagall qui les sépara, leur faisant une fois de plus la morale tout en les collant pour le samedi suivant. Le reste de la journée passa normalement. Le soir venu une main semblant flotter dans les airs tapa à la porte de la chambre du préfet en chef de serpentard.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

« Désolé, les autres ne dormaient pas. »

« Pas grave. Tu m'as manqué »

« Je l'avais bien deviné, tu as vraiment merdé ce matin »

« C'est bon Harry ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire un lapsus ! Et puis si on ne devait pas se cacher peut-être que je n'aurais pas commis d'erreur »

« La faute à qui si on ne le dis à personne ? N'empêche tu étais trop mignon à essayer de te rattraper. »

« Tu vas voir si je suis mignon ! »

La suite ne fut plus que gémissement et mots d'amour en tout genre, les laissant épuisé et heureux.


	16. Objectif

**Objectif**

Encore une fois le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui avait échappé. Pire, Dumbledore n'avait trouvé personne pour le poste et avait préféré accepter une bonne femme désignée par le Ministère de la Magie plutôt que de lui donné ce poste et de chercher un professeur de potion. Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il aurait été plus simple de trouver un professeur de Potion, le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était maudit ! MAUDIT bon sang ! Personne ne le voulait, c'était un peu plus dur chaque année alors pourquoi le vieux directeur refusait-il de le lui donner ? Pourquoi ! Est-ce qu'il pensait avoir une mission divine à accomplir dont le but serait de l'empêcher d'atteindre ses objectifs ? Il l'avait déjà empêcher de sauver Lily lorsqu'il lui avait fait savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que le fils Potter était celui concerné par la prophétie. Il l'avait empêché de remettre ce petit insolent de Potter à sa place lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarqué que le petit avorton ne respectait ABSOLUMENT pas le règlement de l'école. Il avait tout fait pour que Black réussisse à s'échapper et pour que Lupin ne soit pas découvert comme Loup-Garou...En faite plus le temps passait et plus il se demandait si Dumbledore ne cherchait pas simplement à faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne perdrait pas ses objectifs de vue et un jour, il le promettait, Black et Lupin payeraient, Potter comprendra se qu'il en coute de ne pas respecter le règlement et surtout, surtout, les gens arrêteront de se moquer de lui car il aura enfin le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.


	17. Zébrure

**Zébrure**

Le traditionnel bal costumé d'Halloween était sur le point de commencé. Cette année Ron avait enfin réussi à échapper au costume de citrouille qu'il haïssait tant mais en se regardant dans le miroir il se demandait s'il y gagnait vraiment au change. Hermione lui avait assuré que son costume n'était pas ridicule, pour tout dire c'était même elle qui le lui avait conseillé, il faut dire que c'était un costume représentant un personnage moldu alors forcément ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Hermione ou Harry. En soupirant il regarda une nouvelle fois son costume en se demandant s'il avait bien fait de laisser Hermione le choisir pour lui, après tout la jeune fille était tout de même vêtu d'un maillot de bain rouge et bleu qui, même s'il lui allait à merveille, n'entrait pas dans sa conception d'un déguisement. Tandis qu'il réajustait son casque (noir zébré de blanc), Harry sortit de la salle de bain et se mit à rire. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour comprendre que tout le monde allait se moquer de ce stupide costume plein de zébrure. Non seulement il n'était pas confortable mais en plus il avait une forme bien particulière. Sans aller jusqu'à mouler chacune de ses formes comme le faisait le costume de Superman de Harry, son propre costume rendait un peu trop compte de ses formes. Sans compter qu'il avait lui aussi un slip au dessus de son pantalon. Pourquoi par Merlin les moldus mettaient-ils leur slip au dessus de leur pantalon ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient stupides ou était-ce la mode ? Sérieusement Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il préférerait entendre, les deux choses étant inquiétantes. Lorsqu'il fit remarquer à son meilleur ami que lui aussi portait un slip au dessus de son pantalon et qu'il n'était donc pas en mesure de se moquer de lui, Harry, dans un fou rire, réussit à lui faire comprendre que c'était la présence d'oreilles sur son casque qui le faisait autant rire. Cette remarque le fit se retourner vivement vers le miroir, il n'avait visiblement pas assez détaillé le costume, s'attardant peut-être trop sur la couleur et le sous-vêtement pour remarquer les vrais éléments honteux du costume. En regardant plus attentivement il compris enfin en quoi il était déguisé : des oreilles pointues, une touffe de poils noir sur le somment du casque, des zébrures noires et blanches...Hermione l'avait déguisé en zèbre ! Dire qu'elle avait osé prétendre qu'il serait un super-héros moldu ! C'est fou de rage qu'il descendit les escaliers du dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune afin de montrer son mécontentement à sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione ! Aboya-t-il

-Ron ? Pourquoi tu me cries dessus comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle mécontente

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi !? Tu m'as déguisé en zèbre Hermione ! On avait dit qu'on serait tous les trois en super-héros moldus et tu m'as trahis ! Maintenant je n'ai pas d'autre costume et je suis ridicule !

-Mais pas du tout ! Je ne t'ai pas trahis, tu es en Zebreman ! C'est un super-héros moldus seulement ce n'est peut-être pas le plus connu..., expliqua-t-elle

-Pas le plus connu..., insista Ron

-Bon peut-être que ce n'est pas le héros le plus héroïque, et je te l'accorde il est un peu un looser mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Comme tu es grand c'est pas évident de te trouver un costume et Zebreman était le seul qui était à ta taille...finit-elle par avouer

-Génial, je passe la soirée en temps que looser entouré de super-héros ! se lamenta Ron tout en suivant ses amis en traînant les pieds


	18. Biberon

**Biberon**

Molly était vraiment incroyable, elle lui avait donné cinq merveilleux enfants, les trois premiers mangeaient sagement leur purée tandis que Molly donnait le biberon au quatrième et que lui...Disons qu'il était censé nourrir le cinquième mais qu'il se trouvait confronté à un problème de taille : il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son petit George de prendre le biberon. Il n'avait pourtant que trois mois bon sang ! A trois mois tous les bébés prennent le biberon sans rechigner, en tout cas aucun de ses autres garçons n'avaient fait les difficiles ! Mais George...c'était tout le temps la même chose, il fallait des heures pour qu'il accepte de boire un peu de lait. Et s'ils voulaient qu'il finisse ce maudit biberon ils avaient encore plusieurs heures à patienter. Molly n'arrêtait pas de pleurer à cause de ça, elle était persuadé de son bébé ne l'aimait pas. Les MédicoMages pensaient eux qu'il devait faire un blocage et leurs conseillaient d'essayer de créer un rituel autour de l'allaitement du petit. Arthur finit par soupirer et s'assit sur la chaise de Bill, juste à côté de sa femme, regardant Fred téter son biberon avec entrain. Il se demanda comment des jumeaux pouvaient être aussi différents...Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se redit finalement compte que le petit ne pleurait plus. Molly aussi l'avait remarqué, elle regardait son fils avec des yeux remplie de surprise. Il détourna donc la tête de sa femme pour regarder George et eut la même réaction. George regardait Fred, visiblement heureux de le voir et tendait les bras vers le biberon quelques centimètres trop haut pour qu'il puisse le téter. Se reprenant, Arthur le lui mis dans la bouche, soulager d'avoir enfin trouvé comment faire manger son bébé.


End file.
